


A Quiet Break

by josthockeythings



Series: Avs Fam Photo Challenges [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Like Lots, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Offseason, Orgasms, Rubbing Off, Smut, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Alexander takes Sammy on a vacation to rest and recover from the season.





	A Quiet Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avs Fam Photo Challenge!! Hope y'all enjoy!!

 

Alexander gets out of bed softly. The sun has been up for a while now, and Alexander with it, the way it rose through their window, pouring a soft glow onto the bed. He didn’t want to disturb Sammy. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He gently pushes the curtains aside to open the window. He pauses when he hears Sammy stir. He only turns over, tucking the covers under his chin before falling back into sleep. Alexander pulls the windows open and smells in the sweet scent of the sea. The waves crash below them, soothing and soft. Alexander walks over to the small coffee machine that is in the room and brews himself a cup to have in his hands as he leans against the window frame, smelling the Italian air and waking for the day.

His cup is about empty when he hears Sammy moan again. “Come back to bed,” he mutters as he rolls to face Alexander. He squints his eyes against the sun and pulls the cover up over his head.

“You’re awake,” Alexander says it as more of a question than an observation, not truly believing that Sam has risen. He tends to sleep much later than Alexander when they don’t have some skate to rush off to or plane to catch.

Sammy grunts his assent, which isn’t much of a confirmation that Alexander needed but he takes it as one anyway. He sets the ceramic mug on the bedside table and slides back into bed. He curls himself around Sammy, pulls the cover from his head so he can give Sam a quick kiss. “You know, we came here to take a break from everything.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Sam grumbles, curling himself in Alexander in kind and tucking his head under Alexander’s chin.

“You can sleep on the beach,” Alexander says softly.

“There’s sand on the beach,” Sam huffs.

Alexander chuckles to himself before kissing Sammy, this time with more intent. He doesn’t pick up on it right away, happy to lazily kiss Alexander good morning. It isn’t until Alexander lets his hand wander to slip under Sammy’s briefs does he figure it out. He pushes back into the kiss more, gets a hand in Alexander’s now shorter hair, puts the other hand low on Alexander’s hip. Alexander gets himself a grip on Sammy’s ass before hauling him up onto him. It gives Sammy a better angle to rub his dick on Alexander’s leg. Alexander pulls Sammy’s head closer to him, forcing his jaw open with the press of his thumb. It allows him to lick into Sammy’s mouth, despite the morning breath.

Sammy moans into it and presses his hips harder into Alexander’s leg. Alexander easily slots his legs between Sammy’s to get his own friction. From there it’s easy to get both his and Sammy’s briefs off, so there is nothing between them.

They come that way, kissing and panting into each other’s mouth, rubbing off on hard thighs and muscled stomachs. Alexander gently rolls Sammy off of him so he can get up to grab a washcloth out of the hotel bathroom. Sammy squirms as Alexander cleans him. Alexander huffs at him but eventually gives up when Sammy seems as clean as he’s going to get him.

“Do you want some coffee?” Alexander asks with a kiss to Sammy’s forehead.

Sammy nods. “Please?”

Alexander smiles. He brews another cup for himself and one for Sammy. He pulls on his briefs and sits by the window again. Sammy joins him, taking his cup of coffee from Alexander.

“It’s so peaceful here,” Sammy sighs. He leans his head back against the wall. Alexander can’t help but smile. He grabs Sammy’s ankle that’s propped on the windowsill. He rubs the little knob on the side thoughtfully.

“I like getting you to myself for once,” he says.

Sammy laughs into his cup. “Yeah me too. Nice to get you away from that loud house.”

Alexander rolls his eyes. “We’re just as bad as they are.” He’s trying to stick up for his roommates, but he knows that what Sammy said has some merit.

Sammy gives him a look of disbelief. “They would fuck all day and all night provided the time and lack of commitments,” Sammy says.

Alexander just shakes his head and sips his coffee.

“You’re not saying anything because you know I’m right.”

This is true, but Alexander isn’t going to voice it to Sammy if he already knows. “We should get on the water today.”

“You mean one of those stupid romantic boats?” Sammy asks.

Alexander nods. “It would be nice.”

“Only if we can get massages in those tents on the beach later.”

Alexander pretends to think it over for a while, knowing full well he’s going to agree. Everything about that sounds wonderful. “Agreed.” He holds out a hand for Sammy to shake.

Sammy chuckles but takes Alexander’s hand. He uses it to pull Alexander into a kiss. “Nothing for us is sealed without a kiss,” he whispers after.

And he says Alexander is the romantic one.

They end up on a gondola after a nice Italian breakfast in the restaurant below their hotel. The man driving their gondola is nice and gives them a short tour of the area they are taken around. Sammy leans into Alexander’s side for most of the trip, and towards the end, Alexander buys some flowers from a nice old lady on a passing gondola. He presents them to Sammy who blushes and takes them.

Alexander helps Sammy off the boat when they’re tour is finished and tips the driver well. They walk back to their hotel with Alexander’s arm slung over Sammy’s shoulder, Sammy’s arm around his waist as he occasionally sniffs the flowers in his other hand.

They’re only at the hotel long enough for Sammy to put his flowers in a cup of water. They head back out to the beach, only steps away from their hotel. The massage cabanas are at the top of the sand. They hurry over, trying their best not to kick the hot sand back up onto their calves. (They only partially succeed.) The couples’ tent is easy enough to find. The woman inside smiles at them.

“Alexander and Sam, I presume?” she asks.

Alexander nods. He tightens a protective hand around Sammy’s waist.

“Wonderful. Let’s get you ready to go then.” She leads them to the tables. “You’ll lay down on these after you undress. Leave your undergarments on. Drape this towel,” she says lifting a white sheet off the table, “over your hips. I’ll leave you while you change. My partner and I will be back shortly to start.” She smiles as she walks out of the tent, letting it fall entirely shut behind her so there are no prying eyes.

Alexander looks at Sammy before they both start undressing. Alexander ends up folding both of their clothes, as Sammy just drops his in a heap on the wooden platform functioning as the floor. Sammy sighs as he lays down on the massage table, sinking into the soft cushion gratefully. Alexander drapes the sheet over Sammy’s waist, then gets on his own table and relaxes.

The tent is now quiet with only the soft sound of the waves and their breathing. The brush of the tent opening moving is just as quiet as the two masseuses move in. Her hands are divine. It’s the most relaxed Alexander has felt in a long time. The season drained him, drained them all and this break is everything he and Sammy needed.

They are both loose and tactile after the massage. They go to the hotel, slung over one another, unable to stop smiling.

They order room service because it seems like too much of a task to attempt right now. They lay in bed, hand feeding each other seafood and pizza. It so domestic and Alexander loves it. He wants this with Sammy for the rest of his life. He doesn’t have the words to say that to him right now, so he just kisses him, trying to convey the same thing through it.

Sammy pulls away, holding Alexander’s face in his hands as he studies it. “What was that for?”

“Because I can,” Alexander says.

“You always can. You know that.”

Alexander nods, thinking about the locker room. He knows the guys would accept and love them the same way they do now. But it makes something skitter in his stomach when he thinks about actually telling them all, the way JT and Josty did, the way Gabe and Tyson did. It feels like too much right now.

Sammy must sense what Alexander is thinking about because he sets aside the tray of food and cuddles in close to him. “I love you. That’s never going to change.”

Alexander cards through Sammy’s hair before kissing his head. “I know.” This is what matters, right here and right now. The rest can wait until later. Maybe much later. But that’s not for now. This is. Sammy is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you liked it!!! I love every single one of you for reading!! xoxo


End file.
